


Fuck the end of the world 世界末日

by winterbell



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbell/pseuds/winterbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世界末日要来啦。而Charles和Erik想要来个圆满结束。</p><p>【一个疯狂的pwp段子。帮助大家渡过玛雅末日】</p><p> </p><p>-----<br/>译注：本文发表于2012年12月20日玛雅末日当天。标题就译作 《世界末<b>日</b>》吧（揍 以及文中出现的地点全是在MIT里。所以本AU中他俩是MIT学生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the end of the world 世界末日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601428) by [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano). 



> 感谢原作者spicedpiano授权。送给想看肉的阿紫和想过冬的压巨巨。以及谢谢帮我beta的喜欢插着睡的A君（，改过之后顺畅多了……还有美丽的安雅雅，虽然你没说啥我就当你想看肉好了（不。还有在斯米兰船宿的Sanee亲爱的，快给我写个EC船宿的段子或者填一下茉莉花坑啊！

December 20.

11:11 PM.

“许个愿吧，”某个人——他们当中的某一个——低语道。随即Charles的平角内裤掉到了地板上。

现在离世界末日还有49分钟左右，据说如此—— 而 Charles喝得足够醉，他差不都就要相信了，他的大脑已经因这个想法而沉迷眩晕。 _世界末日_ 。再也没有学校，再也没有下着雨的周一。没有那些因为他睡足一堂课而恨他的老师们，再也没有骄横的项目负责人，再也没有糟糕的第一次约会。

如果这真是世界末日，那意味着这将是最后一次Charles让一根这么大的老二抵着他屁股。这也是他 _第一次_ 让一根这么大的老二抵着他屁股。但是没必要纠缠在这种细节上。

他第一次看到Erik  Lehnsherr 就想要他了：穿着一件黑色皮夹克淋得透湿，在凌晨两点站在Kendall广场的中间，完完全全地孤独，手插在口袋里。这可能是件好事儿，因为那时候他看起来好像会因为人们手里的雨伞而谋杀掉他们。

“我能捎你一程吗？”Charles说道。他总是有点冲动，但是这不算最坏的恶习。

“你骑着一辆自行车，”Erik答道。

“你可以坐在车后座上。”

Erik眉头皱得更紧了。

“你是对的，”Charles说。“你只会压垮车。”一声叹息，为了效果。“我猜那意味着我们不得不走路了。”

Erik没说什么，即使他们花了15分钟走到位于Ashdown的研究生院。他甚至没有抱怨寒冷，Charles很确定他的夹克没起到什么保暖作用。

甚至在Charles亲吻他的时候他也还是没说什么。后来也没有。他只是轻轻地朝一边摆了摆头，而Charles把那当做他提议离开的示意。

但是事实证明，MIT的校园比它看起来的要小得多，而工程学院的学生们也不是唯一在工程学院图书馆里学习的人。至此为止，Erik和Charles已经对彼此了解了很多。他并不是太确定这是不是让他们变成了朋友。或者让Erik阴茎在他身体里抽动会不会让他们变成情人。Charles现在了解到，本科生和研究生的人际关系动态，是完全不一样的节奏。

真要老实说的话，Charles甚至不确定Erik跟他做了是不是就代表Erik是同性恋。这并不是说他对此有所犹疑什么的。

毕竟，这是世界末日。

楼下在全力播放某些伪造的玛雅经文，音量大得连地板都在震动。不知谁的硬币在床头柜上叮当作响。虽然那也很可能只是简单地因为Erik抽插的力度造成的——而在音乐声中，没有人能听到床头板有节奏的撞击墙壁的声音，或者是Erik的阴囊撞击Charles光裸屁股的拍打声，和Charles自己渴望至极的呻吟声。

Erik放开了床头板，朝Charles蜷曲下来，用他的手臂搂住Charles并亲吻他的脖子。这个新的角度让Erik的性器摩擦到他身体里某些鲜明而刺激的部位，Charles哭喊出声，将双腿盘绕在Erik腰上把他拉得更深，向上挺动研磨着腰部，狂乱地试图再次体会到那感觉。

“操，”Charles在Erik汗湿的乱糟糟的发丝间呼吸着，而Erik的阴茎轻微地跳动了一下，他的牙齿触到了Charles的皮肤并咬了下去。Charles在Erik怀抱里战栗着，指甲一路向下划过Erik的脊柱。——他喜欢今晚在Erik身上留下他的印记的念头，就算只是这样一个也许到了周末就会褪色并被忘却的印记而已。

他的大腿仍然因为沾满Erik的精液而滑腻着，这是今晚第二次了——第三次，如果算上那两次之间Erik把Charles吸出来的那次的话。这让他很难稳稳地抓住Erik的腰，就算Charles把脚踝扣在一起也不行。天，但是Charles就是想让Erik干他，想让他干翻他，又大力又快速又暴力直到让他一个星期都不能好好走路——他想要站起来的时候能感觉到Erik的精液顺着他的腿后面滴滴答答地淌下去。Erik说他愿意带套，但是Charles没让他那么做。他们都很干净，而且明天就是12月21号。并非Charles觉得世界会就此结束，并不真的如此。但是他想要相信它。有些时候他想要相信它超过一切。

“再来，”Charles命令道，用自己的身体磨蹭着Erik来证明他有多想要，他的阴茎划过他弄在Erik肚皮上的那些前液。

Erik嘟囔了点听不清的什么然后照做了，他把Charles的大腿抬高了一点，抓得有点儿太紧——天啊但是Charles希望这能留下点儿淤痕。Erik的老二已经很硬但是变得更硬了——他快到顶点了，Charles能看出来——他真辣，Charles爱死了Erik把自己撞进他身体的方式，好像要把他劈成两半一样地操他。这带来最美妙的疼痛，这疼痛让暖流一点点渗入Charles的四肢百骸，Charles的脚趾因为愉悦而蜷曲着。他几乎确定他完全不用碰自己就会射出来，他觉得每次Erik的老二撞击他的前列腺的时候他都要四分五裂，有些什么热热的东西在他的睾丸里紧紧蜷缩起来。

“看看你，”Erik吐息着，当他的目光扫过Charles的身体的时候，他的眼神变得晦暗不明。“你一团糟，你——操，你想要这个，你太他妈容易——”

Charles不想费心去否认。这是事实。神啊，这一直是事实，但是对于Erik尤其如此。Charles想让Erik在任何时间任何地点干他，他无法停止想象——无时无刻，想像着Erik将他一片一片拆解开，让他像现在这样赤裸着被摊开，浑身炽热，大汗淋漓。他在夜里会想象着Erik的修长手指滑进他的后穴，Erik的舌头沿着他的胸骨一直向下，舔出一道长长的闪亮的湿迹，然后在自己手里高潮。

“任何东西，”Charles喘息着，而某种程度上他觉得他试图向Erik证明，仿佛他们现在做爱的方式还不足以证明似的。“任何东西—你想要的任何东西，我只是，操，我需要你的老二，我需要 **你** -”

Erik用德语咒骂着，他的指甲掐进了Charles的臀部。“你不应该许下你无法兑现的承诺，”他说。

“我是认真的。”也许Charles明天早上就会后悔；他喝得有点儿太多……而这是完全不同的一种陶醉感——当他拢住Erik的屁股将他拉进另一次深入时Erik的皮肤在他手指下的触感。“我是你的。你完全不……你完全不了解—”

他已经无法再记住他说了些什么。他的舌头好像已经不属于他。他只好让自己陷入喘息，沉重而满足。他的大腿虚弱无力，在Erik的腰上微微地颤抖着。他快要到了，他俩都是，而这之后Charles知道他只想再要Erik一次—然后再一次—一次又一次，直到睡眠或者末日带走他们。

Erik的老二在他身体里进出的感觉是Charles现在唯一能思考的事情—Erik的阴茎天鹅绒般的触感，每次抽插间他阴茎的突突跳动，仿佛那是Erik唯一能阻止自己先到高潮的方法。Charles希望他高潮。想要感觉温暖的热流冲刷着他的体内，想要Erik为着自己的愉悦占有他享用他。

Charles觉得眩晕，他的思维迷失在一片白热的噪音中，像一台调到了失效频道的收音机，整个宇宙凝聚成Erik的阴茎和它在他屁股里的完美伸展。

午夜在Charles弓起身子将自己的咽喉暴露在Erik牙齿之下的瞬间来临，他四肢百骸里所有的张力纠缠着苏醒过来，在他的核心里电闪雷鸣翻腾汹涌。

高潮来临时，他感觉这个世界仿佛正在分崩离析。哦，不——仿佛这个世界正在跟另一个世界发生碰撞，跟上百个不同的世界碰撞，Charles的思维向各个方向崩裂开来，如同一面破碎的镜面上的裂痕。

有什么东西在地板上被摔成了碎片，而Charles在同一时刻对这声响既无比敏感又充耳不闻。

他紧紧附着在Erik身上—Erik也高潮了，他能感觉到—他能感觉到，切切实实地 _感觉_ 到，不只是他体内滑腻着的精液，而且是Erik所感受到一切：Charles自己身体不可思议的炽热，Charles的后穴紧紧吸附住Erik粗大柱身的感觉，而Erik自身对周遭世界每一丝每一毫的感觉如同钢铁般闪耀着光芒，刺进他的意识中。

有谁在尖叫，而Charles非常确信那是他自己。

不是疼痛。是别的什么。

他正溺毙在Erik里，在 _身为Erik_ 的感受里，Erik思维里所有那些剃刀般锐利的锋芒，有多迷人就有多致命。

而在他们的房间之外——有人在楼梯上喝醉了，抓住扶手试图平衡——在楼下厨房里，一个女孩生出了翅膀——外面，外面在露台上，一个男孩用手紧紧捂着眼睛，不敢睁开，害怕着他可能会做出的事——他自己的妹妹，盯着她的手，已经变成蓝色，布满鳞片。

太多了。Charles发着抖，他知道Erik也是，他能以不止一种方式感受到。

Erik被一条牢不可破的连接紧紧束缚在地球上，像意识到宇宙之力一样意识到Charles血液里的每一个含铁分子，他的嘴巴麻木地贴着Charles的锁骨喘息着，而他背上沾满了数千件微小的金属物件，丢失的零钱，闪存，珠宝和一个汽水罐的拉环，它们附着在他身上好像要埋进他的皮肤下面并融入他的骨血似的。

Erik摩挲着Charles的头发，一遍又一遍，他手指温柔轻拂，喃喃着种一些Charles听不太清楚的轻柔絮语。他脑中充斥着纷乱嘈杂的万千思绪，听不清Erik的话语，那思绪来自他自己和派对里的每个人，来自房子里隔壁房间的每个人，来自街那头在夜里惊醒的小女孩，来自一个街区外正要偷到初吻的男孩。

而且… _变化_ ，正在他们四周发生着。世界这块织物正将自己撕碎，然后重新拼接到一起，组成一种一直就存在但以前从不可见的图案，除非你知道怎么去看。无数种变化。来自于变异。

 这很美，还有点儿可怕，而Charles想将自己深埋于其中，锁进某些闪光的思维中，然后将他的须根延伸至全宇宙直到他再也看不见他自己，直到他再也不是Charles，而是每一个人，织入并贯穿每一个思维，好像一根金线连接起整个世界。

“ _回到我身边，_ ”有个男人这么说。或者这么想。或者这么低语着，某种低沉的宇宙回响，不属于任何人又同时属于每个人。

他自己的身体很遥远，但他仍然能感觉到它：某人的嘴唇正温暖地紧贴着他的嘴。像一段记忆或者一个梦。他仅仅因为上面附着的那个思想才对此投以了关注。可爱——锋芒毕露，不知怎的它让他嘴里尝到了铜的味道。唔。他也可以在这个思维里定居下来，穿行在边缘的阴影中，在它的钢铁表面下伸展他自己，每一次他们肌肤接触带来的美妙的静电火花，都让Charles颈后的汗毛倒竖起来。

“Erik，”他喃喃低语。

Erik发出了一种奇怪的喉音然后再次吻了他，这个吻如此有力，足以把Charles封回他自己的躯体中。他的四肢完全不像他所担忧的那样沉重。

“我感觉到了你，”Erik过了一会儿说。他的阴茎仍在Charles的屁股里。“你在我脑子里。你怎么做到的？”

Charles大笑，喘不过气来。“我不知道。你是怎么—”他指了指屋里，粘在Erik身上的金属，掉到地板上现在悬浮在地板上方数英寸的黄铜吊灯，一起浮着的还有一盏台灯和一个单簧管盒子。

“我不知道，我只是—金属，我突然一下能感觉到它，而它……呼唤着我。”Erik摇了摇头，唇边浮起一抹浅笑，无法相信自己说出的话。“这听起来简直—”

“不可思议，”Charles替他说完。

Erik松了一小口气，“是的。”

“实际上，很性感。”

Charles勾起嘴角，扬起一边眉毛，把一条绕在Erik脖子上的不知谁的钱包链子取下来。链子一直朝Erik牵引着，Charles觉得自己松手太快的话，它会又粘回Erik身上。这引力一直到Charles伸直胳膊才消失，Charles便把链子扔到地板上。

Erik触摸着Charles的头侧，手指只是轻轻掠过他的太阳穴。Charles的眼睛迅速地闭了一下；在其他思维组成的温柔的暗流冲刷之下，他觉得几乎要睡着了。

“留下来，陪着我。”Erik说，而当然，Charles不得不从命。

他再次睁开了他的眼睛，Erik把他的手挪开，沿着Charles的颧骨往下，转而描摹他嘴唇的线条。

Charles希望Erik是认真的。他希望Erik想要他留下。陪着他。每一个字都是真的。他知道如果他真想的话，他可以在一瞬间知道Erik的意图，但是他几乎不敢去寻找这答案。

他仍然能感到他。现在不那么清晰了，因为他正有意识地试图阻隔Erik的头脑——就好像站在一道通电的围篱旁，可以听到那种能量的哼鸣声却不敢去触碰。这是一种混合的感情：迷恋，恐惧，渴望，以及徘徊不去的餍足所带来的困乏感。

“Erik，”Charles说，“当我告诉你你可以拥有我的一切的时候—”

“我知道。”Erik吻了吻他的嘴角，Charles能感到他的脉搏在整个身体里突突跳动，他的心好像一只被困在胸腔里扑腾的小鸟。“如果你要把一切都给我，我会毫不客气地拿走。你所愿意付出的一切，我都只会想要更多。这就是我要警告你的原因。”

_不要许下你无法实现的诺言。_

“我是认真的。我是认真的。因为我——Erik，你必须理解我，我一直……我告诉过你我想要这样，而我的意思是，我一直都想要。想要你。”

脱口而出的话完全辞不达意，但是Erik脸上的笑意一直不曾改变——咧着嘴，他实在露出了太多牙齿。“说出来。”

“说什么？”

“你知道我指的什么。”

Charles的脸烧了起来，但是他拒绝挪开视线，他凝视着Erik的双眼，而他们的思想如此贴近。他知道他处于危机之中，他对Erik如此深陷，也许再也找不到回头的路。

“我一直都爱你，”Charles终于说了出口。

有那么一会儿，他们之间只有沉默。Erik皱着眉头盯着他，脸上的表情跟他试图解一道有趣的证明题时一样。然后：

“我就知道。”

“你—”

“ _我就知道。_ ”Erik笑了起来，然后在他皮肤上落下雨点般的吻，他的嘴唇在Charles耳下停留了太久，呼吸温暖着Charles的颈子。

Charles不确定该怎么解读。他不知道那是Erik的回应还是那只是他转移注意力的方式。如果是后者，那倒是几乎要成功了—但是Erik又退开来，睁开了眼睛。

“好吧，”Charles说，觉得有点儿别扭，恨不能撤回自己刚刚说的话，却又不希望真的如此。“世界并没有终结。”

“不管怎样那都只是个借口罢了，”Erik说。

Charles点点头，看着Erik的手指在他肩头摹画着一个个同心圆。

“一个借口，”Charles说，“因为你一直想干我，而这是个足够好的借口。”

“不。一个借口因为我一直都想干你—这部分十分正确。但是真正的原因是，我也一直都爱着你。”

Charles眨了眨眼睛。

然后他伸展出最纤细的思维触角，连接到Erik思想的金属表面上，它回应道：真实。

“但是你不担心也许是我让你那么想的吗，用我的新……能力，之类的？”

“如果是，我也不反对。”

“我想我没有。因为那太宝贵。”

“而我 _知道_ 你没有。”

Charles微笑了，抬起手抚摸着Erik仍然发烫的脸颊。“你听起来确定得让人讨厌。”

Erik耸了耸一边肩膀；一只银腕表从他皮肤上滑落到床上。“我很确定，”他说。“我说过，我一直都爱你。”他吻了Charles，绵长而甜蜜，而他的嘴唇贴着Charles的蠕动着，那是无声的话语，但Charles照样听得到。“有些事情永远都不会改变。”


End file.
